


Waiting For an Airplane to Give You the Most Important Thing In Your Life

by planetundersiege



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Air mail, Bec Harley - Freeform, Estrogen, Gen, HRT, Homestuck - Freeform, Island - Freeform, Jade has many hobbies, Jade has vitiligo, Jade's island, MTF Jade Harley, Pills, Second Person, Social Media, Trans Jade Harley, Transgender, Transition, happiness, jade harley - Freeform, mtf, references, second person narrative, transgirl, vitiligo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 16:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11695263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Jade is awaiting something she has wanted to have for a long time.





	Waiting For an Airplane to Give You the Most Important Thing In Your Life

Your name is Jade Harley and you live on an island isolated from most of the world together with the stuffed corpse of your grandpa, and your trusty dog guardian Becquerel, Bec for short. Oh and the wild animals roaming around on the island.

You are 16 years old and happen to have a few internet friends to talk too, since living alone on an island can get quite boring, despite all the cool adventures you could have on it.   
Sometimes human contact was the best you could have.  
Yes, chatting in a computer was better than hiking up the island volcano and throw down an old ring to reenact the Lord of the Rings franchise.

You have a huge variety of interests that include gardening, guns, writing crappy fanfiction, animals, drawing, bass playing, shenanigans, baking, dancing, Broadway musicals, frogs, fishing, anime and music to name a few.

Yes that is only a few, you do have a lot of other interests, not to mention sub genres in those interests, all of the interests alone could probably fill up the pages of a short book, okay, a medium sized book.

Your life on the island usually consisted of you doing a few of your interest, feed and play with Beq, and then chat with your internet friends or internet doctors, and ordering things online, even if it took months for them to appear.

But today was a special day, her package tracking website showed that the plain containing a very important thing was set to fly over the island today and throw the thing out with a parachute. You couldn't be more excited.

To explain, you are mtf transgender, and has spent countless months Skype chatting with doctors, and a few months ago you got permitted to start HRT, so few months ago you ordered some, and today that sweet estrogen in form of a few bottles with pills (so you would have enough until the next delivery) would be yours. You couldn't be more excited, and currently sat outside on a bench you had built yourself, Bec laying on the dirt beside the bench, wagging his tail a bit.

The plane would soar over in just a few minutes, and you haven't been this excited since your grandpa had given you your first gun.

But waiting was boring, so you took up your phone, and logged into your Instagram account, liking a few new posts from your friend. Rose posted a sweater she knitted, two selfies, her reading a lesbian vampire smut book and a picture of Jasper (she was the Instagram addict of the friend group), John posted a selfie, and Dave posted a picture of one of his brother’s weird poem puppets on his turntable. Well time for you to post something too, especially since such an important moment was approaching faster than a running gazelle.

You opened the front camera, trying to get a good pose as the sun shined, giving warmth to your multicolored skin (you had vitiligo, a thing you had been very self conscious about before, until you realized that the patterns were pretty cool and most people thoughts so too, she had even got featured on an Instagram account that posted pictures of cute people with vitiligo), and took a selfie with you smiling, one hand up doing the peace sign, giving a contrast to your face. Your face was mostly dark, but your hand you used for the pose was mostly white, barring a few spots that still bore your original dark skin tone.

You posted the picture, with the caption “Gonna start HRT today :)” and tagged it with #Hrt #Mtf #Proudvitiligogirl #Transgender.

You immediately got several likes, and comments.

turntechGodhead: man im so happy for you, and you look flawless like always

ectoBiologist: good luck!

tentacleTherapist: I hope it's gonna go well, if I was close I would hug you, so I’m sending a virtual hug instead.

You smiled as you closed the app, and began hearing the sound of a plane soaring in the distance, and there it was, slowly getting close to the island. Yes this was happening now. You couldn't believe it.

A few tears rolled down your eyes as you saw a small green box with a parachute fall towards your position, and waited there for the minutes it took to reach the ground. And as you finally held the package in your arms, you opened it like a kid opening their first Christmas present. And there it was, multiple bottles of estrogen.

You walked into your house, and put one of the bottles at the kitchen table, opening it also getting a glass of water.

Five minutes later, the first pill was swallowed, the the tears still ran down your cheeks, you were happier than you have been in months.

This was the first day of something new, so you decided to call the Skype chat since all your friends were online, and once they all answered, you began shouting in pure joy.

“Guys I just took my first estrogen pill!”.


End file.
